Un recuerdo, dos personas
by PaddieStar
Summary: Los recuerdos del comienzo de una historia de amor que ni la muerte es capaz de eliminar, aunque así se sienta.
1. Sirius

Sirius. (DOS PERSONAS, UN RECUERDO)

En una esquina de una celda en Azkaban, yacía aquel sujeto que en su tiempo, fue el más codiciado en Hogwarts. Sirius Black.

Estudiante de Gryffindor, uno de los más brillantes con su ahora muerto mejor amigo, Jamer Potter.

Eran inseparables, casi hermanos. El recordaba en ese instante cuando éste le pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas. Encantado aceptó, sin esperar lo que el destino les deparaba.

Su mejor amigo, casi hermano, se casó con Lily Evans, o la 'Prefecta Perfecta' como muchos la denominaban. Después de un par de años tuvieron un hijo, un bebito adorable al cuál nombraron como 'Harry James Potter'. Al poco tiempo de su nacimiento, sus padres fueron víctimas de un vil asesinato a manos del Innombrable (Realmente, el más nombrado) en el cuál se le culpó a él como cómplice.

Black, fue acusado no solamente de traicionar a su mejor amigo y a su mujer, si no, que también fue acusado de asesinar a otro de sus amigos. Peter Pettigrew, del cuál, sólo se encontró uno de sus dedos.

En Azkaban, no había felicidad, ya que los Dementotes se encargaban de acabar con ella. La absorbían y devoraban como buitres devoran carroña. Cualquier persona que entrara ahí, terminaba volviéndose loca, queriendo acabar consigo mismo y simplemente muriendo por dentro.

Pero el, era la excepción. El sabía que era inocente, por lo que no enloqueció. Al mantener en su mente ello, y nada más (A no ser que no hubiera Dementotes cerca) ya que aquellas horripilantes criaturas, no podrían alimentarse de ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Una tarde, por alguna extraña razón no habían Dementores en las cercanías de su celda, por lo que algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

-Esto es peligroso Padfoot… Imagínate si nos encuentran… ¡Qué dirá McGonagall!- Pero las palabras del ojidorado no fueron escuchadas por el otro. Simplemente lo calló colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Tranquilo Moony… No nos pillarán… Yo mismo me he encargado de planear todo esto… ¡Vaya que no sabes hace cuanto que lo estoy planificando para que salga a la perfección! Tú sabes que soy brillante y que cualquier plan que salga de mi cerebro, ¡Será espectacular!-

Jala de la mano del más bajo, tirándolo mientras corre. El otro, sólo suelta un fuerte suspiro y termina accediendo.

Y así es como ambos llegaron a la torre de Astronomía. Ésta, se hallaba con candado pero eso no fue tarea difícil para el joven y astuto Sirius Black.

-Alohomora!- Apunta su varita al cerrojo del candado el cual se abre sin chistar. Entra y cierra cuidadosamente, de forma que absolutamente nadie pueda tener acceso al lugar.

-¿Estás seguro Sirius? No creo que sea una buena idea… Ya sabes… ¿Qué pasaría si Snap… - El licántropo, es interrumpido por un ansioso beso del otro. Se queda sorprendido, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Era costumbre de Sirius callarlo a besos o simplemente besarlo porque se le antojaba… Pero este era diferente. Este beso era dulce… No sólo de acción, era dulce de sabor. La lengua y los labios de Sirius tenían un fuerte sabor a chocolate y eso le encantaba. Sirius rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo apegó a él, después de un rato, cerró los ojos adentrándose totalmente en el beso en el cuál, cada vez subía más y más la temperatura.

Ambos deben cortar el beso debido a la falta de aire. Sirius le pegó una de esas miradas seductoras y cautivadoras, una de aquellas miradas que detestaba de tanto que le gustaban. Simplemente lo mira y ambos se encargan de hablar con los ojos. No era necesario hablar con palabras, ya que aparte de que podían utilizar sus bocas para algo mejor, éstos hablaban por ellos.

Ellos iban en 6º año ya y la primera vez que ambos tocaron sus labios fue en 5º, accidentalmente. Sirius era un aficionado de las cosas Muggles y siempre andaba experimentando con ellas por ahí. Y un día, por casualidades y por andar husmeando en Hogsmeade, encontró un licor Muggle llamado 'Vodka'. Era un licor transparente casi inodoro pero con un sabor fuertísimo. Una noche, jugando poker (Juego que Sirius aprendió explorando también) decidió exponerle la botella a los otros Merodeadores. Todos bebieron. Es más, todos se pasaron de copas y Merlín sabe como, Sirius y Remus terminaron besándose. Desde ahí a ambos les quedó el gusto de hacerlo… Claro, después de pasar casi dos semanas sin poder mirarse con confianza a la cara o preguntarse siquiera la hora.

Al haber superado el tema y haber retomado su confianza y rutina habitual, Sirius empezó a plantearse que posiblemente había algo en Remus que lo hacía titubear de nervios al responderle algunas preguntas y lo hacía estallar de rabia cuando ciertas personas se le acercaban, claro… Nada serio, después de todo el era Sirius Black. Pero eso no evitaba que le temblaran las piernas cada vez que tenía a su amigo cerca, porque de que temblaba, temblaba. Y no era para nada discreto. Por lo que después de casi un año, aceptó que posiblemente (posiblemente) Remus le gustaba.

Para Remus fue diferente. Quizás, desde la primera vez que lo vió, sintió algo por él. Claro, era muy pequeño como para mirarlo de esa forma pero después de aquel beso el sentimiento se instauró aún más dentro de sí. Y mucho antes de que Sirius lo aceptará, el descubrió que realmente le gustaba.

Así fue como un buen par de meses durante el 5º año de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería ambos decidieron expresarle al otro lo que sentían. Para Sirius fue muy difícil, ya que el simplemente era un casanova. Bastaba con que chasqueara los dedos para que una veintena de chicas cayera a sus pies. Pero con Remus, estuvo casi media hora tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas…

-Eh… R-Remus... Verás… L-Lo que pasó el año pasado... –Se rasca la nuca, nervioso. Remus lo miraba atento, esperaba el momento para hablar.- Bueno… Este… He estado pensando y parece que,,, Emm.. Como puedo decir esto sin incomodarte… Es que no sé si vaya molestart… -Remus lo interrumpe.-

Sirius, tú… Me gustas.-

Quizás NUNCA había visto a Sirius con los ojos tan abiertos. Rió nervioso y desvió su mirada. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire para poder hablar.

-TúmbiénmustasRemsh…-

Sirius dijo esto tan rápido y entre dientes, que Remus demoró un par de segundos extras en entender. Al haber entendido la frase, sonrió de alegría y de nerviosismo.

-Y… Ahora qué…? –Pregunto un extrañamente nervioso Sirius Black. Remus sonrió y lo abrazó.

A las dos semanas de éste suceso, ambos discutieron porque a pesar de haberse declarado el sentimiento mutuo, el animago seguía teniendo encuentros furtivos con algunas chicas de las diferentes casas (Excluyendo obviamente, a las señoritas de Slytherin.), llegando a altas horas de la madrugada.

Una de estas veces, Sirius llegó algo (algo mucho diría yo) tomado, alrededor de las 4 am. Remus no había podido pegar ojo esperando la llegada del otro. Aunque si estaba molesto, no sabía por qué lo esperaba. Sintió cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio llegar medio tambaleado. El animago si bien, desconocía que el licántropo estaba despierto, se dirigió inconscientemente a su cama.

-Hey Moony… ¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó tratando de disimular la borrachera.

-Qué te importa, perro maldito…- Dijo el castaño, con un tono de rabia comprimida en su voz.

-Vamos… Hazme un ladito… - Le empuja suavemente con una mano-

-Vete… No te quiero cerca… - Dice Remus, bastante molesto y más aún con la insistente actitud del otro.

Sirius simplemente se acuesta. Pero no precisamente en la cama… Si no que se acuesta sobre Remus, con éste bocarriba, dejándolo entre sus piernas. Le mira sonriente.

-Padfoot… Quítate… -Pero Sirius hizo caso omiso de lo que el otro decía. Agachó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello. Remus forcejeaba, ahora con un poco de dificultad debido a las acciones del pelinegro.

-S-Sirius… P-Por favor… Quít… -Es interrumpido por los labios del animago. Le está dando posiblemente el beso más apasionado que le hayan dado en su vida. Sigue forcejeando hasta que termina dejándose llevar, aumentando su temperatura propia, adaptándose con la ascendencia de la del ambiente.

El animago introduce con suavidad una mano en el pijama del otro, acariciando su pecho. A Remus se le escapa un pequeño gemido ante la suave y repentina intromisión de la fría mano del otro. Un gemido casi insonoro dentro de aquel apasionado y húmedo beso. Cae ante la tentación y desabrocha con un leve esfuerzo un par de botones de la con anterioridad, casi completamente desabrochada camisa de su amigo. Sirius comienza a levantar la parte de arriba de su pijama, dejando paso a sus frías manos sobre el torso libre del licántropo. El otro, se estremece aunque no se puede negar que lo disfruta. Su compañero, termina quitándole por completo la camiseta de su pijama, mientras que él, sin perder el tiempo, le imita. El beso cada vez es más caliente y profundo, cada vez lo disfruta más. También disfruta el roce de sus torsos desnudos y la pequeña fricción de los choques de sus caderas. Remus tenía bien claro que Sirius estaba ebrio pero… Lo que se hace ebrio, se piensa sobrio. Por lo que en parte estaba complacido de descubrir que Sirius realmente lo deseaba. Remus gime, al llegar a cierto punto dentro del beso en el cuál deben separarse suavemente para respirar.

-P-Padfoot… - Su respiración está agitada, respira con dificultad después de haber recibido el beso más apasionado y delicioso que nunca antes había probado. El otro lo mira, con una lascividad impresionante. Un toque de intensa lujuria se adentraba en los profundos ojos grises del animago, una mirada tan libidinosa que dolía. Unos ojos grises que normalmente cautivaban al ojidorado, ahora, con ese toque de lujuria lo hipnotizaban y dejaban sin aliento. Un aliento, que era también usurpado por ansiosos besos del que ahora entrometía una de sus frías manos en los terrenos bajos del hombre lobo. Al llegar al ya su endurecido miembro, no puede evitar gemir. Un gemido seco pero excitante para su excitado contrario.

-Al perro le encanta el sonido que acaba de hacer su lobito…- Lo besa. En minutos como ese, agradecía que Wormtail durmiera con unos tapones que le impedían escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido, (N.A. En caso de tragedia en Hogwarts, el único que muere es él, por no sentir nada. –Risa maquiavélica-(?)) hasta el más estruendoso. Y que Prongs, aparte de ser más sordo que un sopapo, tuviera el sueño más pesado que el plomo. Es más, en ese minuto babeaba una almohada como si fuera Lily. Retomando la situación entre ambos, Sirius había bajado hasta el cuello de Remus, lugar que besaba y mordía sin piedad al mismo tiempo que realizaba un vaivén en su sector bajo, deleitándose con los reiterados gemidos del otro. Siguió con sus acciones y al cabo de un rato, el licántropo llegó al clímax, soltando un largo gemido terminó yéndose en la mano del otro. Estaba excitadísimo, un poco cansado pero de todas formas, nunca en su vida lo habían tocado y ultrajado de semejante forma. Le había gustado. Agarró por el cuello a Padfoot y lo acercó sin piedad para darle un beso ansioso y desesperado. Con este movimiento, aprovechó de voltear la situación y quedar él arriba del otro, sin detener el beso. Le muerde el labio y comienza a repartir besos hasta su cuello, luego baja por su torso, llegando a la parte baja de su cuidadosamente marcado abdomen y finalmente al pantalón. Lo desabrocha y baja un poco con cuidado, dejando a la vista sus calzoncillos, con un bulto que se notaba bastante. Acaricia por sobre la ropa interior un poco y el otro se estremece suavemente, demostrando que a pesar de estar pasado, lo sentía absolutamente todo.

Baja un poco su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el susodicho miembro erecto del animago. Suavemente, introduce la punta en su boca y comienza a succionar… Muy lentamente. A Sirius se le vuelca el mundo con aquella acción. Suelta un fuerte gemido y se agarra de una sábana. Remus sonríe complacido al notar la reacción del otro y adentra un poco más la hombría contraría en su boca, haciendo pequeños movimientos con su lengua. Sirius vuelve a gemir. Era todo lo que necesitaba para introducirlo completo en su boca y comenzar a realizar un movimiento uniforme de ambos factores. Sirius jadeaba y a ratos jalaba un poco los cabellos del ojidorado, disfrutando en total plenitud sus acciones. No se molestaba en ocultarlo, ya que cada vez que estaba por gemir en vez de evitar que escapara, lo dejaba fluir como si de agua en un río se tratase. Estaba en éxtasis. Un éxtasis que aumentó incontrolablemente después de que Remus acelerara sus movimientos y succiones. Sirius gimió con fuerza y terminó corriéndose en la boca del menor. Después de limpiar por completo la esencia de su compañero, Remus se puso su camiseta y se recostó junto a Sirius, tapando a ambos. Se besaron y durmieron juntos, ambos, fuertemente abrazados.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su cabeza cuando se hallaban en la torre de Astronomía.

-Confiaré en ti… - Accedió el castaño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión casi de hastío pero con algo de ternura.

Remus nos sabía del todo el por qué Sirius lo había llevado ahí, pero lo sospechaba. Al igual que la vez anterior, estaba casi por cumplirse un año desde aquella noche, en la que Sirius llegó borracho. Fue interrumpido por los labios ansiosos del animago, un beso corto. Fue más un juego que un beso ya que tocó rápidamente sus labios para alejarse. Fue una especie de ilusión, real… Pero ilusión de todas formas. Remus cayó. Cayó redondito en aquel juego. Aún no deducía si era lo mejor o era lo peor que los labios de Sirius tuvieran un enorme sabor a chocolate. Su nariz de lobo podía registrar también el hedor del mismo chocolate que había en el pelo y en la piel de su amante.

De repente lo miró y quedó profundamente encantado.

Estaba anocheciendo y había una tenue luz roja que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación.

Sirius se veía encantador, se veía sexy y seductor. Lo cautivó.

No solo estaba encantado por aquel hedor ni aquel sabor, si no que estaba perdido con la combinación presente entre la imagen y las sensaciones.

Intencionalmente, el animago movió su cabello en dirección de la nariz de Remus.

Éste enloqueció y se abalanzó sobre Sirius.

El otro, sonriente le seguía el juego… Hasta cierto punto.

-He… Tranquilo lobito… Todo a su tiempo… - Le mira con una sonrisa tapada en lujuria, arqueando provocativamente una ceja, mientras evitaba responderle los besos al compás que le enterraba sus grises ojos en las doradas orbes del castaño.

El otro estaba casi desesperado. Buscando con ansiedad los labios de su amado mientras que era fuertemente penetrado por sus ojos. En el minuto en que colapsó (Por su jueguito, tenía una erección más dura que el cemento y digamos que Sirius, No ayudaba calentándolo de esa manera.) se alejó molesto.

Dio un pequeño empujón a su contrario y se alejó. Fue rápidamente detenido por la mano del más alto entrelazada en una de las suyas. De la cual tiró hasta hacerlos quedar cuerpo contra cuerpo. Caminó un poco y arrinconó a su querido Remus en la pared sin dejar de clavarle sus ojos grises, besándole intensamente el cuello mientras desabrochaba con ansiedad su camisa y con audacia, desabrochaba su pantalón después.

La temperatura del lugar era como estar en el mismo infierno, pero no les importaba, porque sabían que eran ellos los causantes de aquella sensación.

Descaradamente (O sea, a su manera) Introduce las manos en su ropa interior, mientras le mordía posesivamente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Remus lo disfrutaba y lo demostraba, dejando salir fuertes suspiros ligeramente sonoros.

Aquella noche, tuvieron su como muchos muggles llaman 'Su primera vez'. Juntos claro… Y posiblemente la primera para Remus porque se sabía que Sirius no era ningún indicio de 'Virginidad'.

En Azkaban, Sirius alcanzó a reír antes de que en el ambiente, se notara la presencia de uno que otro dementor. Por lo que se apresuró a dejar de pensar en ello.

Habían pasado ya, 12 años desde su ingreso y estaba sediento de venganza. Un buen tiempo soñando que conseguía llegar a Hogwarts y lo asesinaba con sus propias manos. Un día, por alguna razón o circunstancia recobró la fuerza que había en su interior y se transformó, en un perro negro y algo desdeñado.

Escapó y llegó a Hogwarts, pasó escondido un tiempo y finalmente después de varios meses y varios intentos… Dio con Pettigrew, en la Casa de los gritos.

Pero no solo encontró con él, si no que también con Harry y sus amigos.

Al ver a su querido Ahijado, el reflejo de su casi hermano James, sintió como se le estremecían todos y cada uno de los músculos presentes en su débil cuerpo. Acción que se intensificó aún más cuando Remus realizó su aparición en el lugar. Se quedó sin palabras. No podía siquiera moverse, hasta que recordó que tenía a Pettigrew en frente.

Y así fue como se llevaron a cabo todos los sucesos de esa noche y terminó siendo salvado por su ahijado y huyendo, aunque el traidor también logró escabullirse en un descuido.

Remus renunció de Hogwarts y se dirigió donde se hallaba Sirius, no era una casa muy grande, pero servía.

Era un lugar apartado y seguro, y Sirius debía reponerse antes de volver a participar de la Orden.

El día en que Remus entró a la nombrada, Sirius se petrificó como si lo hubieran encantado.

Remus tiró su maleta, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Demoró un poco en poder actuar, pero cuando lo consiguió lo abrazó protectoramente y secó sus lágrimas. Ambos fueron a recostarse en un sillón.

Sirius se recostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en uno de los brazos de éste y Remus se recostó junto/sobre él, como un cachorro en busca de afecto.

Tenía los hijos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ahora, en esta posición, Sirius le acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos castaños manchados de gris.

-Mi lobito… ¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunta el animago acariciando con ternura los cabellos del otro.

-Por supuesto que sí, imbécil… Era como… Si faltara algo dentro de mi… Nunca, pero nunca… Le había temido tanto a las lunas llenas en tu ausencia…- Dice el licántropo secándose un par de lágrimas que querían salir.

Sirius le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe.

-Remus… ¿Tú me creíste culpable?-

Al decir estas palabras, la sonrisa se borra de su rostro. Ambos toman expresiones serias y Remus se incorpora para mirarlo de frente.

Remus suspira y lo mira de frente, seriamente pero con los ojos cristalinos. Eso era respuesta suficiente para el otro. También suspira y baja la mirada, algo decepcionado. No es mucho el tiempo que alcanza a estar cabizbajo, ya que el castaño rápidamente le toma el mentón y se acerca, dándole un beso lleno de ternura, necesidad y añoranza. Sirius lo abraza.

Como extrañaba aquellos labios, aquella sensación de que estaba completo y hace tantos años que no sentía.

Con ese beso sintió que se llenaba aquel vacío sentido en aquella mugrosa celda, en aquel lugar que ni siquiera le correspondía estar.

Los labios de Remus eran suaves, dulces y cálidos, una sensación extrañada, un cosquilleo casi olvidado.

Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que los tocó y saboreó.

Ambos se complementaron.

-Remus… Nunca más volveré a dejarte solo… Nunca. Siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te daré mi protección. No lo olvides.- Dijo el animago antes de volver a unir ambos labios.

Remus experimentaba muchas cosas a la vez… Realmente podía realizar la comparación de estar comiendo una montaña de caramelos con toda la dulzura y ternura que se hallaba involucrada en la acción.

Pasaron dos años, de convivir juntos, los dos solos. Y llegó la hora de retomar los trabajos que concernían totalmente a la Orden.

El lugar escogido para realizar las reuniones y planificaciones de la dicha, fue la casa en la que se crió Sirius.

Esperaron la llegada de Harry para comenzar a organizar algunas cosas que conllevaban al año. Hubo una reunión en la que sólo participaron los adultos, dejando fuera a Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys.

Terminó y sólo se quedaron Sirius y Remus en la sala. Como ya se habían acostumbrado a demostrarse su 'afecto' en todos los lugares de la casa, les costaba un poco parecer discretos, aunque casi todos supieran lo suyo. Por lo que esperaron que salieran todos para besarse. Luego de ello, salió Sirius y luego Remus, ambos con unas sonrisas triunfantes en el rostro.

Así es como lo siente Sirius.


	2. Remus

Remus.

Fueron años de soledad, años de miedo, años sin saber que podía hacerle a alguien o qué podía hacerle a los demás en su estado en el que no controlaba sus acciones.

Años, hasta que entró a trabajar a Hogwarts. Lugar donde estudió, lugar en el que se sentía cómodo. Estaba casi feliz. Sólo le faltaba .

En aquel lugar, no sólo trabajó y pudo liberarse un poco de aquellas cargas que lo mantenían preocupado. Si no, también conoció al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Harry Potter.

Al descubrir que él, portaba el mapa del Merodeador quedó estupefacto. Era el reflejo de su padre.

A su mente vinieron miles de recuerdos de lo que hizo con ese mapa…

Solían utilizarlo los cuatro, pero de vez en cuando Sirius conseguía hurtárselo para huir a todos los escondites de Hogwarts para besarse con él o simplemente pasar un buen rato.

Tantas cosas que el tiempo había destruido… Estaba sin Sirius, estaba incompleto. El solo hecho de recordar cuando ambos declararon lo que sentían le destruía el corazón en miles de pedazos y le ansiaba llorar.

Pasó el tiempo, y vinieron los reencuentros…

Desde la perspectiva de Remus, era solo amor… A veces calentura pero el resto de las veces era amor puro y sincero.

Posiblemente, todos estos recuerdos pasaron en un segundo por las mentes de ambos en el minuto en el que Bellatrix, la mortífaga nombró posiblemente las peores palabras pronunciadas por un mago.

Avada Kedravra. Así fue como Sirius se desvaneció, su alma desapareció, todo indicio de que él se encontraba con nosotros. Sólo murió, desapareció y se desvaneció… Harry corrió, no pudo sujetarlo… Él, se desplomó en el piso y mientras sonaba por todas las paredes los pasos de la prima de su amado, que huía después de haberle quitado, potencialmente, su vida.

Aparte de ver en tan solo un segundo todos aquellos momentos que pasó con Sirius, su amor de infancia y posiblemente el amor de su vida… Recordó las palabras que no hacía mucho le había dicho.

_-Remus… Nunca más volveré a dejarte solo… Nunca. Siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te daré mi protección. __No lo olvides.-_

Rompió a llorar. No podía moverse, los espasmos eran mayores.

Sentía aún más dolor que cuando se atacaba vuelto un hombre lobo en las noches de luna llena.

Sentía más miedo del que le tenía a éstas y se sentía solo como nunca.

Había perdido la mitad de sí. Ahora, verdaderamente estaba incompleto.

Qué no daría para que Sirius volviera a estar aquí… Pero ya no se puede… Está… Muerto.

-o-

Debo reconocer que lloré escribiendo el final. Espero que sea de su agrado, si no, procuren tirar tomates blanditos porque los duros duelen.

Muchas Gracias por leer.


End file.
